Coronization
Coronization is the act of taking a foreign name and changing it into a form more similar to names in Crowne-speaking countries, such as Kyravelle. Considered by some to be a form of cultural erasure, the practice is common in places that interact heavily with the Continental kingdoms, and by those who migrate to them. The Malvaries Stemming from their word for "crown", coronization became common in the Malvaries shortly after the Isles became a Kyravellan protectorate. It began as the practice of merchants taking on names similar to those of native Crowne-speakers. The intention was to make their names more familiar to prospective Continental customers, and to lessen the "othering" perceived in being a foreign merchant. Example: Marco "coronized" becomes Marcus, with the surname Hererra (meaning ironworker) becomes Smith, or Cutler. Therefore, Marco Hererra would likely be called Marcus Cutler. Some who take part in this are simply born with Crowne-emulating names, having the practice passed down from prior generations, while others simply keep a "trading name," or a coronized variant of their actual name. This is especially common in the merchant guilds, where identity and association are deeply important. As a result, ethnically-Malvarian names have become somewhat rare in recent years. Though common, the practice is frowned upon in traditionalist circles, who feel that the need to suit their names and behaviors to other countries in turn erases their own culture. Few of noble stock take coronized names, having no need to pander to a demographic. Alderon The Alderans observe an entirely different form of coronization, not of their first names, but in the form of adopting surnames. Prior to the Treaty of the Roses, Alderans had no surnames. Their given names were followed by the tribe name, with a same-gender parent-name sometimes used to identify whose family they were born of. Example: the Katras tribe would know a girl named "Afra" whose mother was "Aden" as "Afra Adenchild of Katras". Variations on the suffix vary from -child, -son, -daughter (rarely), and -borne. A noteworthy example is Caedric Curseborne, a bastard with no father's name to take. The threat of names repeating complicated this practice. Two boys named Kalil might have three children each, with all of them bearing the same parent-name. To specify who belonged to whom, further specification would be required, leaving each child with both their parent- and grandparent-name, or the names of both their parents. This quickly became convoluted. The necessity to identify themselves easily led many of the Crowne-loyal tribes to adopt simple family names in place of their string of parent-identifiers. Many of these names were descriptive, not of duties like Kyravellan names, but of objects and places that they felt symbolized their family. Now, many of the tribes have a prevalence of surnames, and identify each other by them. The original form of address is still used inside of Alderon and out. Interestingly, the reverse-coronization of a Crowne name is sometimes used as a sign of honor and respect. King Andrian of Kyravelle was famously called Andrian Kyravson by the Bariykatcha. Riverenbeck Coronization among the Riverki is similar to that of the Alderans, but somewhat more extensive. Ongoing interaction with the Continent started the trend of using surnames, but the descriptive nature of Kyravellan surnames had a great impact on the development of their naming culture. With family names like Smith and Miller describing vocation, it became customary for family names to describe the clan-branch's strengths. As a result, name Riverki surnames are descriptive, accompanied by their optional parent-name, with the clan name as a secondary surname. Rarely, a certain individual can obtain a unique, protected surname as reward for excellence in some manner. Once earned, the name becomes hereditary, replacing whatever name was associated with the family before. The most famous example of this would be the Kingslayers of Clan Vatesh. Example: Paal's proper name is Paalus Rodekson Kingslayer Vatesh. His father's name is Rodek. The title Kingslayer is hereditary. Due to their frequent interaction with Crowne-speakers, Riverki are known to take their traditional names and form them into a "Crowne-name", or a variant of their actual name that is simpler for non-Riverki to say. Though not always done, the practice is common enough that most of their mercenaries have an alternative Crowne-like nickname to use. Example: Nikolai Kingslayer calls himself Kol, with a soft 'ah' in place of the O. He introduces himself both to Creed and the Party as Cole, with the O emphasized. Immigrant Coronization The practice of name-adjustment for the purpose of naturalization stems back to the first rounds of Malvarian migration to the Continent, though the practice only spread from there. Some fleeing the isles elected to do so for similar reasons to the merchants. The use of coronization became a form of camouflage, used to better integrate them into Kyravellan (and rarely Corvite) society. Though set apart by their features, the use of familiar names gave new arrivals a method of assuring those around them that they belonged. For those with complex or even notorious names, coronization offered them an alternative. Though not enforced as a law, those of foreign birth seeking any sort of written licensing are often encouraged to take on a more Continental name, in order to simplify the writing of these documents. Those marrying Kyravellan nationals are encouraged to take their surname, regardless of gender, for the same purpose. In non-guild merchant circles, it is sometimes common to change the family name entirely to those used in the most outstanding guilds. While this is largely prohibited in the Malvaries--considered a form of impersonation--in Kyravelle, most people can't tell the difference, and those familiar with registered guild-members of certain names might assume someone with the same surname is from the same family. The practice is not limited to Malvarian migrants. Those of Alderan stock living in Kyravelle often change their names entirely, eschewing parent-names and adopting fully foreign surnames in order to distance themselves from their tribal counterparts. This has less to do with wanting to "fit in" and more to do with removing themselves from Alderan culture. That Kyravelle is home to many Alderan tribe-defectors certainly has a lot to do with this. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Lore